User blog:Mg-4ever/Tech info page
This is my page for technical mumbo jumbo on modding nz:p or information as to how the program is working. -Console commands can be imbued into objects or entities in NZ:P like the parent game Darkplaces. This means that low gravity can be triggered on and off at various points, say if you toucched a platform, or even a focusing stone which grants all perks to player. This can also mean that the dreaded "kill" console command can be imbued into an object, killing the player instantly regardless of perks. (not down, dead.) Entities from quake can be used intercchangibly with NZ:P in the following manner: Func_door for auto doors, zombies can't open them, but will stay open if zombies are close. func_door_secret for trigger doors, or PaP doors func_wall for destroyable walls func_button for openining normal doors and secret doors. Func_plat doesnt work in pc version, but might for alpha psp, which uses ProQuake as the engine. it is a single platform elevator. func_train likewise doesn't work in Pc. It is like a horizontal moving elevator. All trigger_ entites fail in NZ:P pc. Misc sounds do work in NZ:P IF the sound from quake is provded. succh examples are wind, thnder, streams, lava etc. Monster spawns Monster_knight and monster_dog are the only known entities in the quake mix. Crawlers are their own special little thing. Player spawns- Info_player_start is the default spawn point. Info player tank, takeo, doctor and nikolai are NZ:P exclusives, and can be used to change up game matches with different spawns every time. info-player co_op are multi player spawns. info_player_deathmacth are deathmatch spawns, enabling friendly fire, but retaining revive abilities. NZ:P is an interesting game. It is a qauke mod, which is quite a story. Skip passed this section to avoid reading the history of NZ:P 1.1 in technical terms. NZ:P 1.1 beta uses Darkplaces as a modifeid executable, or engine. One can readily discover this by right clicking on Nazi Zombies Portable for more info. Darkplaces was a modified Glquake application, using better pyrotechincs for bullet impact, blood splatter, missle smoke and lighting effects. The drakplaces mod so heavily is imbued in NZ:P that the menu's are identical, as far as options, multiplayer, and help menu's are concerned. Darkplaces was not a stand alone game but did include mods such as capture the flag for multiplayer. GlQuake was realeased for windows in 1998 for windows, as quake.exe, the parent application had to be run in DOS mode. Gl quake took advatage of openGL in windows to render textures more clear. It also enabled windows style sounds, in lieu of DOS audio drivers. GlQuake also retained the rediculos physics ability, allowing players to rocket jump and nade jump to gain acsess to otherwise hidden areas. Using these tactics, Qdq and Qdqr were made, often jumping over level walls and such. (qdq and qdqr are quake speed run demos of the entire game on nghtmare difficulty.) The original Quake.exe must run on DOS, and can be run from an emulator, albiet it will have issues. I have quake trial quake.exe on my 98 laptop, and naturally, it wont enable the soundcard, as DOS doesn't know what a soundcard is. Quake was a companion game to doom, and was supposed to be very abitious in development. First it was a first person hack and slash, (hince the axe.) then it was a RPG. Then it was FPS (first person shooter.) Then back to hack and slash with medival flare. Finally, first person shooter was accepted with hack and slash levels, which is why the player fights knights, and demons and other stuff. Darkplaces lost the crazy physics ability, though the PSP version of NZ:P 1.2 Alpha runs ProQuake, a server based quake update, and retains it's crazed physics. Done right, with Jugg, players can still rocket jump passed those damned nazi zombies. How to rocket jump on PSP 1.1 alpha NZ:P. The player must have either grenades, or the c-3000 thru impulse 9. a grenade has a three second timer, so throw one, and watch it, time it, and let it go boom. Next, throw it again, and jump on top of it. Just before it explodes, jump. You will fly very high in the sky. Best done with Juggernong, as this may kill the player without it. This can be used to jump over the zombies, without dying from being gang banged. As the default level of psp Alpha 1.2 is warehouse, it is not effective, howver, it can be extrodinarilly usefull in the hidden maps. To jump with the c-3000, aim down, fire and jump. Console commands that can be used, but are next to useless- Sv_gravity x. for a fun time, type in 100 for x, and enjoy low gravity. Ful gravity is 1000, and negative gravity makes you fly. Grenades are deadly objects here, as they can bounce back at the player. Creates an insane dolphin dive. kill. Causes the player to die instantly, and restart, much like typing in: Restart. Self explanitory. Record yournamehere yourlevelhere. This starts a demo recoding session with your name as the demo name, and the level name as the demo level. Can possibly be viewd in proquake, but not darkplaces versions of NZ:P. Playdemo demonamehere. Demo name here, not demon here. This is supposed to play the demo, but the background pics block it. Stop. This stops recording of the demo. name- name yourself for nonexistnt obituaries. The obituaries were shown in quake for causes of death. Examples are: "Player was shot by a grunt." Killed by marine. "Player was destroyed by an ogre." Killed by ogre. "Player joins the zombies." Killed by zombie. "Player was scragged by a scrag." Killed by wizard. "Player became bored with life." Suicide. "Player tried to put the pin back in." Death by grenade. "Player turned into hot slag." Death by lava. "Player was disembowled by a fiend." Death by demon. "Player suicides." Kill command. say. This command enabled console messages to be spoken, even in single player. May fix the console override by chatting in the NZ:P console. impulse 33 and 34. No difference observable here. Either or respawns the player in 1.2 Alpha. Impulse 777. God's holy number, theorized by some. This is the Pack a punched impulse 9 command. Impulse 9 gives player all weapons, Impulse 777 gives players all weapons, and all perks, and max ammo, and the list goes on. Save. allows players to save their game for later. need to name it though, so Save ndu for nacht der untoten would work great. load. Loads the saved game. Load ndu, reopens nachtderuntoten from above. cd. Loads a list of comands for your cd drive. (If a music disk is in the drive, NZ:P will begin to play it automatically. This is a drakplaces left over.) Category:Blog posts